The present invention relates to an image generation system, an image generation method, an information storage medium, and the like.
In the fields of movies, games, and the like, a stereoscopic image generation/display system has attracted attention as a system that generates/displays a more realistic image. For example, a binocular stereoscopic image generation/display system generates/displays a left-eye image and a right-eye image. The player who wears stereoscopic glasses observes the left-eye image with the left eye, and observes the right-eye image with the right eye, so that stereovision is implemented. For example, JP-A-2004-126902 discloses a related-art image generation/display system that implements stereovision.
When generating such a stereoscopic image by means of computer graphics (CG), a left-eye view volume (left-eye view frustum) corresponding to a left-eye virtual camera is set as the field of view, and a drawing process is performed to generate a left-eye image. A right-eye view volume (right-eye view frustum) corresponding to a right-eye virtual camera is also set as the field of view, and a drawing process is performed to generate a right-eye image.
However, an object present within the left-eye view volume may not be present within the right-eye view volume, or an object present within the right-eye view volume may not be present within the left-eye view volume. Specifically, a frame violation (window violation) may occur. Therefore, a situation in which the player can observe an object positioned around the clipping plane of the view volume with only the right eye or the left eye may occur, so that the player may be given a wrong impression.